Avondpoot's fanfictions/ Avond, Steen en Roos/ Hoofdstukken 1, 2 en 3
Overzicht Boeken: Avondpoot/Avond-Trilogie + Morgenlicht en Avondgloed/Overzicht (tekening in infobox door DonderWolk) Welkom, ik ben zo blij dat ik tot hier geraakt ben... deel 3 van de Avond-Trilogie... wauw. Ik ben mijn trouwe fans heel erg dankbaar, ze hebben mij geholpen met ideeën voor dit boek, en... tja... anderen zijn gewoon heel erg trouwe volgers! Namelijk: Kwiklicht & Vuurster Mistlicht Appelvacht Stormhart DonderWolk Roetvacht ______ Het is gewoon geweldig dat ik zo ver geraakt ben... en dit boek maak ik geweldig, dat beloof ik jullie! Jullie zijn allemaal geweldige fans en vrienden... en zet alsjeblieft je mening in de comments! Dank jullie allemaal, Avondpoot_ HOOFDSTUK 1 De zon kwam op in een gouden dageraad. Avondwolk maakte haar jongen, Rotskit en Zonkit, klaar voor hun leerlingenceremonie. Ze waren elk 6 manen oud geworden, en trotser kon ze niet zijn op haar twee dappere zoontjes."Kom òp Zonkit, vandaag worden we leerling!!!" Rotskit sprong de kraamkamer uit, gevolgd door zijn nerveuze broertje Zonkit. Avondwolk snorde en trok hen terug."Nog niet jullie, Zonster is zich nog aan het klaarmaken." Ze likte hen schoon, en Zonkit walgde ervan. Wat was ze trots!!! Na alle ellende en de misgelopen bevalling (waarbij ze maar liefst 2 jongen had verloren) was alles toch nog goed gekomen! Dan kwam Zonster zijn hol uit en riep een vergadering bijeen. Avondwolk ging vooraan zitten terwijl Zonkit en Rotskit naar voren liepen."Zonkit, Rotskit... jullie hebben jullie zesde maan bereikt en zullen nu leerling worden! Zonkit, van nu af aan zal jij bekendstaan als Zonpoot. Jouw mentor wordt IJspels, en ik vertrouw jou aan haar toe omdat ze een geweldige krijger is, en bovendien nog loyaal ook." Zonster wachtte tot IJspels Zonpoot's neus had aangeraakt en dan terugliep naar de menigte."Rotskit, van nu af aan zal jij bekentstaan als Rotspoot. Jouw mentor word Tijgerstreep, vanwege zijn kracht en snelheid in de strijd. Ik hoop dat hij deze kwaliteiten aan jou zal overbrengen!" Tijgerstreep raakte Rotspoot's neus aan en liep dan naar IJspels en haar nieuwe leerling toe. Avondwolk was gewoon zo blij voor haar jongen... Steenpels likte over haar wang."O Steenpels, ik ben gewoon zo gelukkig!" Miauwde ze met tranen in haar ogen. Steenpels knikte zachtjes en trok haar dichter tegen zich aan."Je was een geweldige moeder, dat zal je altijd zijn." "Mama, waarom krijgt Rotspoot Tijgerstreep als mentor? Ik ben toch veel sterker dan hem en dan krijg ik IJspels!!!" Avondwolk zuchtte boos."IJspels is een goede en loyale krijger, Zonpoot! Rotspoot is gewoon de goede leerling voor Tijgerstreep, we kiezen niet zomaar wat mentors uit hoor!" Zonpoot bloosde hard en boog dan zijn kop. Avondwolk likte hem."Ga maar naar het leerlingenhol, het is laat en morgen wordt een lange dag..." Ze zuchtte toen ze haar jong van zich weg zag gaan."Ik hou van jou, Avondwolk, en ik ben trots dat Rotspoot en Zonpoot leerlingen zijn. Ik weet dat je het zal missen om bij hen in de kraamkamer te liggen, maar ik weet dat jij ook trots op ze bent." Avondwolk kon haar tranen niet bedwingen."Ik zal ze zo missen, Steenpels! Ik heb mijn andere twee jongen ook verloren!!!" Ze snikte zacht en verborg haar neus in Steenpels' dikke pels."Ik hou zo veel van je, je bent een fantastische partner!!! Maar... we moeten Rooswolk zoeken, nu onze kittens leerlingen zijn! Voor Cederster de hele Clan uitroeit!" HOOFDSTUK 2 "Heidevacht!" Avondwolk rende het medicijnhol binnen met Steenpels op de hielen."Wij gaan Rooswolk zoeken, heb je reiskruiden of dergelijke voor ons?" Ze ging dicht tegen haar vriendin aanzitten. Heidevacht knikte zwijgzaam en gaf haar wat kruiden. Avondwolk snorde dankbaar en raakte zachtjes Heidevacht's neus aan."Ik weet dat je Kristal mist. Maar ik beloof je dat alles goed met haar zal komen." Fluisterde ze zo zacht dat Steenpels het niet kon horen. Kristal was Heidevacht's, jong, een bleekzilvergrijs poesje, met blinde blauwe ogen. Toen Heidevacht terugkwam na de geboorte van het jong van haar en Distelwind (die er niets van wist) had ze het aan Avondwolk gegeven om op te voeden als haar eigen pleegdochter, een zwerfkitten. Maar toen ontdekt werd dat Kristalkit blind was, had Avondwolk besloten om haar naar Storm, een eenling die in de grotten bij het windterritorium leefde, te brengen. De donkergrijze kater en de kitten waren goede vrienden geworden, en nu was Kristal bijna volwassen, ongeveer even oud als Zonpoot en Rotspoot. Ze had laatst bekendgemaakt dat ze partners met Storm was geworden, ook al was hij een stuk ouder. Storm had Avondwolk geholpen met de geboorte van haar jongen toen zij in de grotten verdwaald was geraakt, Cederster had haar aangevallen om wraak te nemen op Steenpels, met de bedoeling om hun ongeboren jongen te vermoorden. Twee van de vier kittens hadden het niet overleefd, en Avondwolk had lang gerouwd om hen. De geboorte was namelijk helemaal fout gelopen doordat Cederster haar buik opengereten had en ze naar de grotingang was gerend, die bovenop haar was ingestort en twee van haar jongen had platgedrukt, waardoor ze dood geboren waren. "Vaarwel, Heidevacht, moge we je vlug terugzien!" Avondwolk rende de heide af na die woorden, de bries drukte haar vacht plat tegen haar lijf, en Steenpels keek haar aan toen hij haar eindelijk inhaalde."Waar zouden we heen gaan?" Vroeg hij."Waar zou Rooswolk heen gevlucht zijn?" Avondwolk dacht diep na."Misschien de tweebeenplaats, daar zijn beschuttere plekken dan de open velden, en het Woud Van de Vossen is te dicht voor haar, ze zou waarschijnlijk verder gerend hebben." Steenpels knikte even kort."We kunnen daar ver, aan de horizon, de tweebeenplaats zien. Ik denk dat we er hoogstens twee dagen over zullen doen." HOOFDSTUK 3 "Goed zo Rotspoot." Rotspoot keek blij naar Tijgerstreep."Bedankt!" Zijn mentor snorde even."Je kan gaan rusten en eten, je hebt goed je best gedaan en je verdient het. Ik weet zeker dat je een geweldige krijger zal worden, en later een brilliante mentor!" Rotspoot kon zijn geluk niet op. Wat zou Avondwolk trots zijn! Dan bedacht hij dat hij haar de hele dag nog niet gezien had, en Steenpels ook niet... waar zouden ze uithangen?! Hij sprong op en rende het kamp binnen, keek in alle holen en speurde de horizon van de heide af, maar nergens waren zijn ouders te bekennen. Dan zag hij, heel veel verderop, als twee stipjes in het gouden licht van de dageraad, zijn ouders. Ze waren richting de tweebeenplaats aan het gaan, kon Rotspoot zien. Waar gingen ze heen? En waarom hadden ze niets gezegd?! Hij zou ze achternagaan, ook al zou dat zijn dood worden! Maar dan wel later... hij moest eerst een vechttraining hebben voor het geval ze aangevallen zouden worden, dan kon hij zijn steentje bijdragen. Over een dag zou wel moeten lukken, en met die gedachte in zijn kop dook Rotspoot in zijn mosnest. "HOE DURF JE- aaaaaah!" Rotspoot's ogen vlogen open en hij sprong zijn nest uit. Gekrijs van vechtende katten drong tot hem door, en hij snakte naar adem toen een slap kattenlichaam tegen de wand van het leerlingenhol vloog. Bloed droop van de keel van de kat omlaag, en Rotspoot slaakte een gil van afschuw. Het was Merelvacht, die ooit mentor was geweest van zijn vader! Merelvacht's oren staarden in het niets, en er stond nog een kwade uitdrukking op zijn gezicht, zijn mond was ook halfopen, alsof hij net iets ging roepen. Dan zag Rotspoot een gigantische, donkergrijze kater met roodgouden ogen die vurig gloeiden van rancune."Cederster!" Dacht hij meteen. De leider die zijn moeder had aangevallen toen hij net nog niet geboren was!!! Hij zette al zijn haren op en gooide zich in de strijd. Het geblaas en gegrauw van de katten was overal om hem heen, bloed spatte in het rond en hier en daar sneuvelden katten. Cederster sloeg sommigen in één klap neer, maar Rotspoot bleef dapper doorvechten. Er is een oorlog aan de gang! Niemand heeft het mij of mijn broer of de andere kittens ooit verteld! Ze hebben het zelfs niet aan Duifpoot, die net leerling is, verteld! Zijn ogen brandden van haat toen de SchaduwClan versterking kreeg, en hij vocht woester en woester tot hij dacht dat hij de hele wereld aankon. Hij kon vechten! Hij had een vechtinstinct!!! En hij ging achter zijn ouders aan, nu of nooit, hij moest vertellen dat de clan ze nodig had in de strijd tegen Cederster en de SchaduwClan! lees verder: Avondpoot's fanfictions/Avond, Steen en Roos/ Hoofdstukken 4, 5 en 6 Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Avond, Steen en Roos Categorie:De Avond-Trilogie